In The Wrong World
by A Huge Fangirl
Summary: I'm writing a story when weird things start happening and now, I'm in a different world.


**I got this story from thinking about all the times I wanted this to happen then I thought what would happen and this is what came to mind. Enjoy.**

Chapter 1:

I'm sitting in my bed writing one of my Ninjago fanfics while listening to 'The Fold' through my headphones.

'I hope people like this.' I think as I type. Suddenly, my music stops. Weird. I check my phone and it's on 100% battery. I hit 'play' 100 times but nothing happens. I'll have to ask my mum when I can get it checked out when I noticed something else, my computer screen is going all weird, it's all going into a spiral on the screen. For no reason, I placed my fingertips on the screen and traced the spiral then, I got sucked in before anything else could happen. I was racing down this tube of colours, screaming as I went until the tube stopped and I fell onto a patch of grass. OW! What just happened? My music suddenly started playing again. What? Oh. My headphones are still on and must be plugged in still. I used my cord to find my phone and checked the screen. Few. It's not cracked. I turn off my music and placed my headphones around my neck and looked around to see…a temple? Wait, I've seen this temple before. I saw the door open and a girl in a blue and red GI and a black bob run out.

"Are you ok?" She asked as she helped me up,

"I think. Where am I?" I asked,

"The temple of airjitzu." She answered,

"Wait, what? Temple of airjitzu?" I asked and she nodded, "Are we in Ninjago?" I asked,

"Yes. Aren't you from Ninjago?" she asked,

"Is your name Nya." I asked and she nodded confusedly, "Nya as in the master of water?" I asked and she nodded again, then, everything went black.

Ah! My head! It hurts! I opened my eyes to see that I saw that I was now inside.

"Are you ok?" Nya asked,

"What just happened?" I asked as I sat up and held my head,

"You fainted and you hit your head on a rock." Nya explained,

"Ok." I replied and I looked around the room, all the ninjas were there. Wow.

"What's your name?" Lloyd asked,

"What? Oh, my name. My name is Georgia." I replied,

"Georgia, where did you come from and why did you fall from the sky?" Jay asked,

"I fell from the sky?" I asked,

"Are you an alien?" Jay asked,

"Jay, she wouldn't be an alien. She would look like one if she was." Cole sighed,

"You never know." Jay stated. He's as crazy as they make him in the show,

"I'm not an alien. I don't even believe in aliens." I explained,

"So where are you from?" Lloyd asked,

"Call me crazy but I think I'm from another universe." I explained,

"Another universe?" Kai asked,

"Yeah because where I come from, Ninjago isn't a place, it's a TV show." I explained,

"A TV show?" Lloyd asked,

"Yeah." I answered,

"So Ninjago doesn't exist where you're from, just on TV." Zane asked,

"Yeah. TV show and Lego sets." I explained,

"Lego? What's that?" Nya asked,

"Lego are these plastic bricks that you connect together to make awesome things, well, small scale awesome things." I explained,

"How popular is it?" Kai asked,

"Is that what's important?" Nya asked,

"I'm getting details." Kai explained,

"It depends who you ask. Some people like me say it's the best show on earth." I explained,

"And other people?" Kai asked,

"Say it's a dumb show for little boys." I answered making a face,

"Why?" Jay asked,

"No idea." I replied,

"How did you get here?" Lloyd asked,

"No idea. 1 second I'm typing my fanfic on my laptop, next second, my screen started to go all weird and I got sucked in and now I'm here." I explained, worried,

"Don't worry, you'll get back home." Lloyd reassured,

"And if I don't? Don't get me wrong, I've dreamed of being Ninjago but, my mum, my family and my friends." I realise,

"We'll get you home." Lloyd stated and I smiled in response.

I was sitting outside, letting my legs dangle off the edge of the floating chunk of land. Wow. I'm seeing my dream in reality, I'm in Ninjago, but it's not exactly how I thought it would be.

"Hey Georgia." I heard a voice say. I turned to see that it was Cole,

"Hi." I replied. He looks musclier in person.

"So. You're from another universe?" Cole asked as he sat next to me,

"Yeah. Crazy." I replied,

"What is it like there?" Cole asked,

"Do you really want to know?" I asked,

"Yeah." Cole replied,

"Well, anything specific?" I asked,

"What is it like in general?" Cole asked,

"In general? Well…there's no way to put it in general there's so many things about it. It's loud, crazy, unfair and dangerous but again, I wouldn't change it…well there's a few things I would change but you get the idea." I explained,

"So you said you were writing a fanfic?" Cole questioned,

"Oh, that. Yeah, um…I'm one of the people who absolutely loves Ninjago and I'm a writer on this website called Fanfiction and I write Ninjago fanfics." I explained. That was more awkward that I thought it would be, considering I'm talking to one of the people I write fanfics about.

"Are you the only writer?" Cole asked,

"Oh heck no! There are tons of people who write fanfics for Ninjago." I explained,

"Do people write fanfics for other things?" Cole asked,

"Yeah. There are tons of things people write fanfics for but I can only think of fanfics for Ninjago. I don't even know ½ the things people write fanfics for. Why do you want to know all this?" I asked,

"I thought that maybe talking to someone you help you feel a bit more comfortable here. I just gave a topic to talk about." Cole explained,

"Well I'm quite a ranter…well I like to think I am." I admitted,

"Really?" Cole asked,

"Yeah plus sometimes I wonder if I talk too much while on a certain topic. I can be a real chatter box sometimes." I explained,

"Sounds like Jay. Minus the sometimes part." Cole stated. I thought he would say something like that. "SO how much do you know about Ninjago?" Cole asked,

"Give me a question." I stated,

"What's my favourite food?" Cole asked,

"Cake. Duh." I replied,

"Who's in Zane's head?" Cole asked,

"Pixal. Cyrus Borg's assistant who got scrapped at Chen's island and Zane put her hard drive in his head but now she's offline. Wait you guys have defected the time twins right?" I asked,

"Yeah." Cole replied,

"Good. I didn't give spoilers. Now can you give me hard questions?" I requested,

"Who got their true potential 1st?" Cole asked,

"Zane. He got it when he found out he was a robot." I answered,

"In order of when we got them, how did each of us get our true potential?" Cole asked, thinking he got me,

"Easy! Zane when he found out he was a robot as said before, Jay when Nya kissed him while he was turning into a serpentine and was on a killer roller-coaster, you when you saved your dad after you all preformed in a talent show, Kai when he saved Lloyd and realised he was meant to protect the green ninja not be him, Lloyd didn't need to find his true potential and Nya when she realised it's ok to fail." I explained and Cole looked impressed,

"Why am I suddenly determined to find a question you wouldn't know?" Cole asked,

"No idea." I replied.

 **What do you guys think and I honestly think I know enough about Ninjago to take on the challenge. Everyone please enter a question for Cole to ask me in the next chapter and I'll see if I can answer it. The harder the better. I promise I won't cheat and my name in the story is in fact my name and I'm keeping true to me and everything I do in the story, I will do in real life. The only difference is in this, I'm making myself a bit older. So please send in your questions for Cole to ask and please make sure they're something he would ask so no 'who is the writer of Ninjago' and that stuff. I am rambling and HAVE A GOOD ONE!**


End file.
